vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alessia - Skill Tree
Dark Mistress, Damned, and Daughter of Darkness, are the 3 skill trees of Alessia Cloudsmith. Dark Mistress The Dark Mistress skill tree grants Alessia access to Werewolf followers in battle who assist her in combat, to overpower and overwhelm her foes. Tier 1 Gift of The Night - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Alessia's and her followers stats by 2%. Unlocks Blessing of The Night in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% stat increase) Dark Rain - Ability - 1 rank - Alessia calls forth a dark rain for two turns all Darkwalkers deal 10% increased damage. Unlocks Dark Dowpour in Tier 4. Darkwalker Attack - Passive - 5 ranks - Alessia's attacks have a 20% to call forth a Darkwalker Werewolf to attack for 10% of the original attack's damage. Unlocks Darkwalker Warrior in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% chance to call forth Werewolf attack) Tier 2 Blessing of The Night - Passive - 1 rank - Further increases Alessia's stats by 5%, and increases all party stats by 10%. Dark Dividends - Passive - 5 ranks - All attacks Alessia makes heals her Darkwalker followers for 3% of the damage dealt, and vice versa. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% of damage dealt) Darkwalker Warrior - Passive - 1 rank - A Darkwalker Warrior now joins Alessia in battle as a permanent, uncontrollable ally. Unlocks Darkwalker Disciple in Tier 3. Darkwalker Warrior As Alessia does not engage in physical combat, Darkwalker Warriors fight in her her name and place. They have above average health and attack power. Strike - Basic Attack - Normal damage melee attack Overhead Swing - Ability - A strong melee attack. Empowering Roar - Ability - Grants the party 10% extra damage for 2 turns. Tier 3 Night's Wrath - Ability - 1 rank - Alessia's next attack is followed by an attack by all of her followers for their full damage. Alessia's Favor - Ability - 5 ranks - Alessia empowers either a follower or an ally, increasing their damage dealt by 15% for 2 turns. This is always twice as effective if used on a follower. (Upgrades - 20/25/30/35% damage increase) Darkwalker Disciple - Passive - 1 rank - Alessia may now choose to instead have a Darkwalker Disciple join her as an uncontrollable ally. Unlocks Dark Harbingers in Tier 4. Darkwalker Disciple Unlike the Warrior which engages in melee combat, a Darkwalker Disciple is instead more of a support follower. They have low health, but above average spells. Dark Ball - Basic Attack - A ball of shadow magic that deals shadow damage. Night Leech - Ability - A low damage blast of dark energy that heals Alessia for 100% of the damage dealt. Dreadbolt - Ability - A bolt of dreadful magic that has a 50% chance to Fear the target. Tier 4 Dark Command - Passive - 1 rank - Alessia can now have two followers active in battle. Dark Downpour - Passive - 1 rank - Dark Rain becomes Dark Downpour, which lasts until changed. Downpour increases all party damage by 15%, and reduces enemy accuracy by 15%. Dark Harbingers - Passive - 1 rank - Allows Darkwalker Warriors and Disciples to specialize into more advanced powers, Guardian and Berserker, Chosen and Shadoweaver, respectively. Darkwalker Guardian Darkwalker Guardians serve as potent tanks, with high health and defense. Cleave - Basic Attack - Attacks a target, and deals 20% of that to nearby enemies. Iron Will - Passive - Immune to all forms of crowd control Immovable Object - Ability - Must be targetted by all enemies next turn, attacks done do 25% less damage. Darkwalker Berserker Berserkers are raging powerhouses with high attack damage and agility. Blood Slice - Basic Attack - Attacks an enemy, inflicting Bleeding. Dark Rage - Passive - When a Darkwalker Berserker enters Danger status, their crit chance is increased to 100%. Frenzied Assault - Ability - Strikes a target 3 times consecutively. Darkwalker Chosen Chosen are powerful practitioners of the healing ways of darkness. Basic Spell - Night Heal - Heals a friendly target for 5% of their max health. Darkweaving - Passive - Whenever Shadow damage is dealt in the battle, Darkwalker Chosen convert 5% of it as healing for the party. Renewing Darkness - Ability - Heals a friendly target for 15% of their max health, and another 10% restored over 2 turns. Darkwalker Shadoweaver Shadoweavers are females who have intense affinity with the Shadows, and can cast powerful dark spells. Black Spike - Basic Spell - Conjures a spike of black magic to impale an enemy, dealing 6% of their max health as shadow damage. Consuming Darkness - Passive - Whenever Shadow damage is dealt in battle to an enemy, they become cursed and lose 2% of their max health every turn as Shadow damage. This lasts 5 turns and stacks 5 times. Rip of Madness - Ability - The Shadoweaver conjurs a miniature tear into the Mad World ''within ''the enemy target, dealing Shadow damage equal to 25% of their max health. Tier 5 - Ultimate Wrath of The Dark Moon - Ability - 1 rank - Alessia draws forth power from the entire party, dealing 10% of their max health to them. She then unleashes a nova of dark energies that damages all enemies equal to 100% of the health taken. Damned Being the newly crowned Queen of The Damned, Alessia has an entire legion of Undead at her command. Damned allows her summon powerful Undead minions, as well as afflict her foes with unholy magics. Tier 1 Summon Zombies - Ability - 5 rank - Summons 3 low damage low health zombies to fight for Alessia. Zombies always attack the same target, dealing 2% increased damage with every consecutive hit. (Upgrades - 3/4/5/6% damage increase) Touch of The Grave - Passive - 5 ranks - All attacks made by Alessia's undead minions deal 0.3% of the target's max health. Unlocks Thirst of The Grave in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - .6/.9/1.2/1.5% of max health) Unholy Blight - Passive - 1 rank - Every single Undead summoned by Alessia creates and spreads an Unholy Blight across the battlefield. Upon reaching the enemy, their stats are reduced by 10%. Tier 2 Noxious Undead - Passive - 5 ranks - Alessia's Undead are imbued with a cloud of dark poison. They all deal 2% more damage, and explode when killed in melee combat, dealing damage equal to 5% of the enemy's max health and a 20% chance to poison them. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% more damage, 40/60/80/100% chance to poison) Summon Ghouls - Ability - 1 rank - Summons 2 Ghouls, strong Undead warriors who fight for Alessia. Ghouls have moderate health and damage, and deal Shadow damage with their attacks. Grave Rot - Ability - 5 ranks - Alessia blasts an enemy with unholy energy. The target's Defense is lowered by 4% for 3 turns, and they suffer 1% of their max health as Shadow damage every turn. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% Defense reduction, 2/3/4/5% of max health every turn) Tier 3 Summon Banshee - Ability - 1 rank - Summons a Banshee, a female ghost who deals low damage attacks and is untargettbable. After 2 turns the banshee fades, releasing a fearsome wail that randomly Fears, Intimidates, and Stuns all enemies. Phantom Bolt - Passive - 5 ranks - All attacks made by Alessia and her Undead minions have a 6% to call forth a Phantom. The Phantom will unleash a Phantom Bolt at the target, dealing weak Shadow damage. (Upgrades - 12/18/24/30% chance to call forth Phantom) Skeletal Hound - Passive - 1 rank - A Skeletal Hound now joins Alessia in combat, attacking after her for 45% of the original damage dealt. The Hound can be destroyed, but it will always reanimate after 2 turns. Tier 4 Vengeance From The Grave - Ability - 1 rank - If an Ally should fall in battle within 2 turns of this being cast on them, they will return as a vengeful spectre for 1 turn. For that turn, their attack will ignore all Defense and deals 200% additional damage. Summon Death Guard Elite - Ability - 1 rank - Death Guard Elites are the most powerful members of The Damned. These dark reapers of Undeath have high health and high damage, and their attacks hit all nearby enemies of the original target. Tier 5 - Ultimate Damnation - Passive - 1 rank - Every enemy that falls in battle is raised as an Undead minion by Alessia. Daughter of Darkness The Daughter of Darkness skill tree is all about unleashing Alessia as a true descendant of Shadows. It vastly empowers her Shadow spells and gives her access to frightening new ones. Tier 1 Dark Awareness - Passive - 5 ranks - Reduces the chance for Alessia's spells to miss by 20%. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% reduction in Miss chance) Shadow Spike - Ability - 1 rank - Casts a spike of Shadow magic at the target, dealing low Shadow damage but causing them to take 10% increased Shadow damage for 2 turns. Unlocks Spike of Madness in Tier 3. Shadow Affinity - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases all Shadow damage dealt by Alessia by 2%. Unlocks Shadowcaller in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% damage increase) Tier 2 Black Blast - Ability - 5 ranks - Alessia erupts a blast of black magic out of her target, dealing moderate Shadow damage to the main target and 10% of that to nearby enemies. Unlocks Shadow Nova in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 20/30/40/50% splash damage) Dark Serpent - Passive - 1 rank - Every time Shadow damage is dealt to an enemy by Alessia, there is a 20% chance for a shadowy serpent to be summoned from the Dark World. The serpent will randomly attack a random enemy within 5 turns, dealing 15% of their max health as Shadow damage. This damage can spawn another Dark Serpent. Maximum of 3 serpents present at once. Creeping Shadows - Passive - 5 ranks - Whenever Alessia deals Shadow damage to a foe, there's a 8% chance to conjure a dark shadow under the enemy. Every following application of Creeping Shadows increases the Shadow's size. At 4 stacks, the Shadow detonates, dealing Shadow damage to all enemies. (Upgrades - 16/24/32/40% chance to conjure shadow) Tier 3 Shadow Nova - Ability - 1 rank - Alessia unleashes a nova of shadow energy that damages all enemies and increases all Shadow damage dealt to them by 10% for 3 turns. Can be used twice before going on cooldown. Spike of Madness - Ability - 1 rank - Shadow Spike becomes Spike of Madness, which deals more damage and Fears the target for 1 turn as well as still increasing the Shadow damage they take. Shadowcaller - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever Alessia deals Shadow damage, darkness lingers, dealing 15% of damage dealt as Shadow damage for 3 turns. Does not proc on itself. Tier 4 Betraying Shadows - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever an enemy attacks, there is a 25% chance for them to be attacked by their own shadow. Army of Darkness - Ability - 1 rank - Alessia physically manifests the shadows of all combatants to attack her foes. Black Fury - Ability - 1 rank - The blood of Lilith empowers Alessia, increasing all damage she deals by 30% for 2 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Nocturne Execution - Ability - 1 rank - Alessia calls down an overpowering beam of unbridled shadowy fury upon a target in an attempt to finish them off. Nocturne Execution's damage is increased by 1.5% for every 1% health the enemy is missing. Category:GAME STUFF